


【文字】守夜人

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 暗山土。





	【文字】守夜人

　　山崎放下笔，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛，习惯性地看向墙上的挂钟。  
　　  
　　时针已经正正地指向“3”的位置，到了这后半夜，还会出声的活物也只有庭院里的蟋蟀而已。除了值夜班的队士，大多数人早已熟睡。  
　　  
　　山崎倒还不困，只是写报告写得有些无聊。监察这种不动刀枪看似轻松的工作，实际上比一般的战斗更考验体力和耐性。执行重大任务的时候，两三天都无法合眼也是常事。相比之下，窝在房间里熬夜写报告倒是小儿科了。  
　　  
　　大多数时候他其实用不着正儿八经地捣鼓报告这一类的玩意儿，基本上一篇小学生作文就能搞定。那人看了冒火归冒火，却不会认真计较。就算是比较重要的事件，口头报告也足够了。只有遇到非常复杂、需要谨慎分析的情况时，他的上司才会要求一份准确详细的报告书。  
　　  
　　把写完的报告整理一下放好，已经无事可做的山崎坐在榻榻米上，盯着挂钟发愣。  
　　  
　　那人还没有回来。  
　　  
　　这么晚都还不见人影的上司到底去做什么了，山崎并不清楚，但也能猜个大概。本来就是“幕府走狗”的真选组，被卷入大人物们的权力游戏中是再正常不过的事情。一群只会拔刀动枪的糙汉子，想也知道脑子里根本不会有“政治斗争”这个概念。所以那些见不得人的事情，就全落在了有头脑又有能力的真选组副长身上。  
　　  
　　虽然相比土方迟钝了一点，但山崎毕竟不是傻瓜，监视对象第一次从攘夷志士突然变成了幕府官员，换做谁都会怀疑任务的真正目的。小心翼翼地提出顾虑时，黑发男人有一瞬间露出了异常阴霾的表情，随后很快又平静下来，不紧不慢地问他：  
　　  
　　“你是在质疑我的命令吗？”  
　　  
　　“不……我只是……”  
　　  
　　他张口结舌地不知道该说什么，男人却打断了他：  
　　  
　　“做好你分内的事情就行了，山崎。不要操多余的心。”  
　　  
　　他沉默下来。男人轻轻叹了口气，缓和气氛一般接着说：“忍耐一下吧。虽然现在还不得不受制于人，但我会想办法尽快摆脱这种状态的。”  
　　  
　　“我……并不是在质疑副长。”整理好词句的山崎抬起头，担心地看向土方：“只是接下来的行动，如果不告诉局长和其他队士的话，恐怕……”  
　　  
　　“这种事情没有必要让近藤桑和其他人知道。”土方坚定地说，“对付那些不干净的东西，我一个人足够了。”  
　　  
　　男人说到做到。之后无论上面派下来多么肮脏的任务，都是他一个人完成的，近藤局长和队士们毫不知情。冲田队长或许是明白一些的，却是一副不知道也无所谓的样子。结果到最后，真正的共犯只有他山崎退一个人而已。  
　　  
　　山崎并不是在抱怨什么。对于土方无条件给予的这份信任，他一直都是郑重收下并全力回应的。但是，支开队士取消巡逻这一类突然变动又不便解释的行为，有时也会招来怀疑和不解。外人怎么想倒无所谓，只是偶尔听到队士们谈论猜测的时候，忍不住有些揪心。每次在被问及意见的时候他都打着哈哈或者胡扯几句混过去了，事后却无法轻松释怀。还算半个旁观者的自己尚且如此，亲力亲为的那个人又是怎么想的呢？  
　　  
　　他无从知晓。那人也向来拙于表达。就算真的有什么，大概也只是一个人闷着而已……  
　　  
　　等等、有人来了……  
　　  
　　正胡思乱想着，耳朵敏锐地捕捉到远远传来的脚步声，山崎条件反射地站起身，看向他早就关好的纸门。声音更近了。月光投射的人影在走廊上站定，伸手拉门——  
　　  
　　是他。  
　　  
　　拉开纸门的土方脸上并没有显露惊讶的神色，不如说在看到自己房间的灯亮着的时候他就已经知道是谁在里面了。他只扫了一眼还没开口，小个子监察已经一脸慌张地凑过来：  
　　  
　　“副长！你受伤了？！”  
　　  
　　土方看看自己被浸透的制服，干巴巴地回了一句“还好”。确实还好。身上的血迹多半是别人的，他只是左肩被砍了一刀，亏得当时反应快闪避了一下，伤口也不深。  
　　  
　　“还是赶紧处理一下吧！”  
　　  
　　土方没回话，放好了刀脱下外套，麻木的脸上才显出一点倦态：“我先去洗个澡。”  
　　  
　　“但是——”  
　　  
　　“没事，”他一摆手，“只是皮肉伤。”  
　　  
　　山崎抿了抿嘴，明显地不赞同，却也不再阻拦。相比某些连几天不换的臭袜子都不脱倒头就睡的队士，土方简直可以算作有洁癖。这一身的血污，他怎么能忍。  
　　  
　　在土方洗澡的这一会儿，山崎已经准备好了器具。等他洗好出来脱下浴衣一看，左肩的伤口确实不深，但是已经被泡得泛白，山崎心头一紧，还是担心会感染，不自觉地又多倒了些消毒药水。打麻药、缝针、包扎……这一类的事情，他已经熟练到擅长了。交给土方自己的话，只会草草处理一下就睡了吧。那个人总是这样，在别的事情面前明明都细致敏锐得不行，对自己反倒不怎么上心。  
　　  
　　不上心呐……山崎处理好伤口，一抬头看到不远处的刀架，微微有些出神。刀架上那把和泉守兼定是松平叔送的，土方自然很珍惜。时代早就变了，刀已经算不上什么杀伤力特别强大的武器。自己也好近藤也好冲田也好，把佩刀改装加工上MP3或者别的功能，在队士中很是风行。和泉守兼定却始终保持着它最初的样子——就是一把纯粹的刀，别的什么也没有。  
　　  
　　但是这把刀，再过一段时间或许也非换不可了。好刀倒的确是把好刀，主人平时也没少打理，但也经不住那毫无优雅可言的粗暴用法。前几天帮忙去找刀匠的时候，就被这样抱怨过：  
　　  
　　“老是这样乱来，再好的刀也总有一天会废掉。”  
　　  
　　不祥的话语不仅是在预言刀的命运，在他听来更像是在影射刀的主人。是我多心了吧……？山崎自嘲地笑笑，至今脑子里却仍然回响着这句话。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？表情好奇怪。”不知道什么时候转过头来的土方看着他，微微皱着眉头。  
　　  
　　“诶？啊、没有……伤口已经处理好了。”山崎回过神来，低下头收拾好药箱就起身要走。  
　　  
　　“嗯，谢了。”土方拉上衣襟，突然想到什么又叫住他，“叫你写的报告呢？”  
　　  
　　山崎扫了一眼压在桌上的报告，嘴上却说“还没写好”。  
　　  
　　“不是跟你说过我回来的时候就要看到吗？”  
　　  
　　“有几个问题，我还想查些资料确认一下。”  
　　  
　　土方对这回答明显不满，脸色和语气都冷了些：“尽快。这个事情不能再拖了。”  
　　  
　　“我明白。”  
　　  
　　“行了，今天也这么晚了，你先去睡吧。”土方揉了揉眉心，“有什么明天再查，但是等我执勤回来必须看到一份完整的报告。”  
　　  
　　“是。”  
　　  
　　山崎应声，退出房间给他拉上了门。他的房间就在土方斜对面，透过窗户，一眼就能看到那边的灯光。又等了一会儿，灯总算是关了。那人明天还有排班巡逻，或许睡不了多久就会被冲田队长一炮轰醒吧。  
　　  
　　但是至少，这一夜已经平安过去了。

  
　　  
　　山崎静下心来，也慢慢闭上双眼。


End file.
